White-eyed oddity
by Sammythefangirl
Summary: Esme is known for being a freak. After being adopted by the Fujiokas, she has to deal with new people. Since her experience at her old school, she is very much frightened. Just what happened to the old Esme that Haruhi once knew? Kyoya found the answer but he wish he didnt... do you want to know the answer too? summary sux! not really based on anime/manga or is a romance or pairs.
1. Chapter 1

hi people! i decided to put up this new story I was working on since my other uran fic wasnt going anywhere and i was getting bad reviews. so here is a new story! sorry for the unplanned hiatus! school has been killing me lately and i have been helping with my relatives in the philippines!

and there are no pairings yet since i didnt want to focus on love and romance and more on drama/suspence/yada yada...

* * *

I was not the type to socialize with others since others don't like me. My parents would call me anti-social for a 14 year old that has no friends. Most people don't normally talk to me because I am pretty odd. I was told by my only friend that I look like a ghost with my pale skin and I have light freckles and dark circles under my eyes. I have shoulder length dark brown hair and white/grey eyes, which people called me a freak for. I didn't understand why I was disliked, but my parents also had a grudge over me for nothing.

I was currently running. Running from what? I'm not sure, but I knew that whatever is happening, I wanted to be away. I stopped to take a breather as I took out my phone. 2:43 AM. I'm late to meet my friend.

I walked to the street my friend called the "accident road" since it has a lot of cars going through and most people get into accidents there. I looked to see my friend waving at me. They had something in there hand, which was shiny and small. Might be a pen or something.

As I walked across the street, I thought of how much my friend and I have nothing in common except for the fact that we both are alone in a way.

A car's tire screeched and I turned to see my friend jump in front of me. They jumped on me as I curled up and closed my eyes.

Drops of liquid fell on my face and I thought it was rain until I look up to see red. Blood.

My eyes widened in horror as my friend fall to the side next to me. I scurried to kneel next to them and tried to find the wound. I lift their shirt to find blood. So much blood on the gash and it kept bleeding. I cried out for help as they cupped my face.

"It's g-going to be o-ok…" They said quietly, their eyes drooped and closed. I just sat there in shock until the ambulance came and took me back to the orphanage I live in. I was never to receive news after that, my friend's parents never told me what happened to them. Maybe they disliked me too.

A few weeks past and a family in Japan adopted me. I had no friends so there was no one to say goodbye to except the lady who worked at the orphanage. As I arrived to Japan a few hours later, I was picked up by a woman… er- man. They had red-ish hair and had heavy makeup on that made them look like a clown. There was a small boy who was a little shorter than me by an inch or two, who had a short haircut and was wearing a blue blazer with a patch that read 'OA'.

"Hello, Esme. Do you remember us?" The man lady asked. I shook my head as I entered the car slowly. I looked at the boy and inspected their face. As I looked closer, the person had very feminine features. Looks a lot like…

"H-Haruhi?" I asked wide eyed. Haruhi smiled, she must have held her breathe because she exhaled loudly. "Esme, I thought you would forget us!" She said before hugging me. I stiffened, feeling uncomfortable. "Oh! I'm sorry." Haruhi said, looking sad. She just dropped the subject and we talked about anything.

After settling in the Fujioka residence after a week, I was used to the calmness of Haruhi studying or Ryoji (or Ranka) making small talk. Haruhi told me I was enrolled in Ouran Academy, a rich school Haruhi goes to. I would be going there in a week, so I had time to myself.

One day though, things weren't very calm in the house. Haruhi came home from the market with people. I was beyond frightened since they would be looking at me like a freak like the kids at school. I hated school back at home since I was teased and would get beaten up by the boys. I was homeschooled after 4th grade after a group of kids scarred my back with scissors. My parents still thought it was my fault somehow for them to tease me and hurt me like that.

These guys in the house were a weird bunch, but what scares me the most is the twins. There were twins at my old school who would personally torture me at school. Once, they burned my hair and scalp until it bled. They would laugh as I cried for my one friend's help. They never came, not once.

The twins in the house would harass Haruhi, teasing her. But for some reason, the way all the guys in the house gave her attention, and didn't bother to say hi to me made my stomach feel funny. Haruhi told me that they were her friends. Again my stomach ached.

The guy with blonde hair took my hand and kissed it, which shocked me. I hate being touched.

"Um… Tamaki Senpai, please don't touch Esme." Haruhi said to Tamaki as I scooted away. I sat down and hid myself from attention, which didn't work. "**1* Haruhi, je peux laisser s'il vous plaît? Je n'aime pas ces gens ... ils paniquent-moi**." I said. Haruhi looked at me weirdly like the others except Tamaki. His purple eyes sparkled. **"1* Oh vous parlez français aussi? ma! français est ma langue maternelle et votre accent est couramment!**" He said. I just nodded and stared at him.

The twins were staring at me, which made me VERY nervous. "Who is this anyway?" One of them. "This is my adopted sister Esme, so please be nice to her." Haruhi said blankly. She also added, "Sorry for her language hop. She likes to speak a different language when she meets new people." That was a lie, but I will go with it.

"Her eyes are so… scary!" A little boy with dirty blonde said with a scared face. He clutched his pink bunny in his chest. I suddenly felt guilty for making the boy sad. "**2*Jag är ledsen! Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig, det är bara hur jag ser ut och de flesta människor är rädda för mig också ...**" I said as he looked at me, wide eyed. He must have understood me too. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please eat my cake! Or better, hold Usaa-Chan!" The boy had a happy smile, which I responded with a weak smile.

"Esme, the blonde is Tamaki, the guy with glasses is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru (left) and Kaoru (right) and the tall and short boys are Mori and Honey." Haruhi introduced them to me. I just looked at them, and went to the kitchen. Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi POV:

"I'm sorry about her. She isn't good with people." I said and looked at Kyoya Senpai, who wrote something in his notebook. Creepy.

"It's fine." Kyoya said. "She looked sick. Is she fine?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head and looked at the direction of the kitchen door. "She just looks that way." I answered. Honey looked at me. "Why does she look so… empty?" He asked. I thought for a second before it hit me. I knew nothing about her. I knew her parents and all but I never actually asked her something as simple as her favourite colour.

"You don't know much about her either." Mori stated which made me sigh. "Yeah. She's pretty private. But I wished she would open up more."

"MEN I HAVE AN IDEA!" Tamaki yells. I groaned. "WE SHALL DO AN OPERATION: LEARN MORE ABOUT ESME!" He said happily. I immediately said no while he whined.

While we were bickering, Kyoya asked for her last name. "Esme Knight." I said before returning to my argument with Tamaki. Esme came back with a tray full of cups with tea. I thanked her and helped her set the table. Her usual grey eyes looked a bit red. I sighed.

She must have been crying again.

* * *

**1*French**

**2*Swedish**

Fun fact:

Esme knows 11 different languages.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiddling with my brown messy hair as I stood outside classroom 1A with Haruhi, I waited for Haruhi to finish talking to some people. I never knew that Haruhi was so popular. I just kept my head low as Haruhi talks to the teacher. As I kept my gaze at my not-so-shiny flats, Haruhi told me to introduce myself. I look up at her with a horrified face, shaking my head furiously. She just gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm Esme Kn- Fujioka…" I said slowly and too loud for my comfort. I set my eyes at only the first row, because the twins sat near the back, and its awkward making eye contact with them.

"Do you guys have any questions for Esme?" The teacher asked. Some hands shot up, two were the twins. The teacher called on a girl with short auburn hair and green eyes. "How are you related to Haruhi?" She asked. I just looked at Haruhi. "She's my adopted sister." Haruhi let the subject at that.

Another student called up, this time a boy with dark brown hair and odd grey eyes. "Why are your eyes so weird, flat chest?" He and his friends near him laughed while I flinched. "Why do you look like you're sick? Do you have aids or something?" Another boy said. The teacher slapped her ruler on her desk, but before saying anything, Haruhi yells, "Stop!" She points towards the group of boys.

"Now you hush yourself!" Haruhi said her face red with anger. "You can make fun of me, but not her." Haruhi walked to her seat, me trailing behind. I have to thank Haruhi later for that.

After classes, I was escorted by the twins to the Host Club room. I was so frightened to be alone with them. They would ask me questions and I very uncomfortable. I could tell they were concern at what happened this morning but I still didn't want their pity. One of them asked me about my life in America. I didn't answer. The other asked why I don't talk. I didn't answer again.

They stopped asking me questions.

As we stopped in front of Music room 3, the twins stop in front of me. I flinch and got ready for the pain, but I opened my eyes to see them look at me weirdly. I looked at the floor ashamed and embarrassed. "Do you not like us?" The one on the left asked. "Are you scared of us?" The one on the right asked. I kept my head low.

"Do we remind you of someone?" They asked together. I looked up at them wide eyed and pushed past them into the room, being partially blinded by the light. As my vision clears, I see the host club and Haruhi. I walked to Haruhi and stayed with her the whole time.

After club hours, Haruhi rants to the rest about what happened this morning with the group of boys. Kyoya was on his phone while Tamaki rants himself about the boys being disrespectful to a lady. Honey cried on how mean they were while Mori looks slightly unpleasant. The twins still stared at me.

As I excused myself to the bathroom, the same group of guys gathered around me. I was about to turn away when the "leader" grabbed a handful of my hair and threw me to the ground.

"I'm warning you. Don't let your idiot brother do anything like that again or else both of you are gonna get some major punches." He laughed and spat at me while his friends laughed with him and walked away. I felt like crying but I held myself. I didn't want Haruhi to deal with them if it meant that she would get hurt. Plus, she has a secret to hide too.

When I walked back to the club room, I see everyone lounging around. They visit Haruhi a lot lately and they sort of grew into me. But that doesn't mean I'm any less frightened around them, especially the twins.

I sat down and groaned. The pain from my headache seemed to grow as I tried to soothe the sore skin on my head. Man, my head must be bleeding.

No one seems to pay much attention to me, so I dabbed a napkin onto my wound. I cringe but later exhaled. Suddenly someone was behind me. "Pretty nasty wound. How'd you get it?" The twins asked out loud, catching everyone's attention. I turn around and gave a fake laugh.

"I-I fell down the stairs… B-But I'm fine!" I wave my hands in front of me frantically while giving a weak smile. I hate smiling.

The one on the right Leaned to look closer. He frowned. The one on the left did the same. "Please tell the truth, Esme. We want to help." Haruhi said with a sad look. "L-look it's nothing ok." I said icily. I grabbed my things and walked outside to the rose maze. I suddenly felt angry.

Why would people care anyway?

Haruhi POV:

I sighed. Great, she slipped before we could ask anything.

"Haruhi, do you know why she is so afraid of the twins?" Tamaki asked calmly. He noticed too?

"Like I said before, she doesn't talk to me as much as you guys think. I barely even know when her birthday is." I lied, but I think no one noticed. I looked at Kyoya. "Did you look her name up?" I asked. He frowned slightly.

"Yes, but it didn't have much." He gulped. He sounded like he was lying. Was Kyoya hiding something from us?

"Well we should just ask her." Honey said while eating cake. I sighed again. "It doesn't work that way Honey Senpai. She is broken. We can't fix her."

"Why would you say that, daughter?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head.

"I remember when I met her 8 years ago, she was such a nice little girl that would always smile and laugh. After meeting her, she got way thinner, she is 89 pounds. She had bags under her eyes and she would have nightmares. Her screams were like she was being murdered. She scared dad and I one night because she tried to claw her eyes with her fingernails, her eyes were bleeding and it scared me so much. She was in a mental hospital only for a couple of days for pills. Esme has probably been through so much." I said, trying not to cry. Suddenly the doors opened. I look to see Esme.

She looked tired and beat, so I told the twins to bring her home while I get her stuff since she left it somewhere.

As she was leaving, I stared at her back.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Please." I pleaded in a whisper.

Esme POV:

I sat in silence while the twins sat opposite of me in their limo. My wounds were starting to hurt and I felt another headache so luckily Haruhi sent me home. I was too tired to even worry about the twins, even if we are alone.

"Esme, want to play a game?" Kaoru asked. I-I think it was Kaoru…

"Sure…" I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Let's play 20 questions." Hikaru said. I raised my eyebrow. "That sounds boring…" I said tiredly.

"Yes, but you are playing whether you like it or not." Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled. "I'll start! Esme, what's your favourite colour?" I sighed.

"Blue." I smiled weakly. "My turn… Kaoru, what is your favourite food?" I asked lazily.

"Teriyaki chicken." He smiled.

7 minutes later…

"Why do you hate us?" Kaoru asked. My expression hardens. "I just don't trust people." I said simply. The rest of the ride was quiet.

Afterwards, the twins drop me off. I just look at them and gave them a weak smile. They didn't return the smile.

I went inside to see Haruhi talking on the phone.

"Haruhi, Who is that?" I asked quietly.

"Your uncle." Haruhi answered in a whisper, making my body ridged. I stared at her wide eyed in fear.

M-My uncle?!

* * *

ooohhhhh! sorry for the confusing OC character developement, im not good with managing stuff like that lol!

and why is Esme afraid of her uncle? tune in next time! lol~


	3. Chapter 3

wow! long chapter is long!

* * *

After gripping the phone for so long, my knuckles turned white and I hung up. My conversation would soon torment my brain as all I thought was my uncle's daring question:

"Would you like to see your friend?"

I sat in the living room playing the conversation in my head over and over with a horrified realization. My head was spinning and my eyes stung; I grabbed the phone and called Haruhi, who left to the market.

"H-Haruhi!" I yelped, the tears threatening to spill. "Esme! What's wrong?" She asked with concern. "My uncle has my friend! They're still alive!" I said horrified. "That's good right?" She asked, I shook my head. "N-No! They should be dead! I saw everything!" I said before the door bell rung. "There is someone at the door." I whispered to Haruhi. I hung up and walked towards the door. I looked at the peep hole and saw the host club.

I opened the door and silently let them in. As each one came in, the twins looked at me with uncertainty. I just looked down at the floor, embarrassed. As everyone sat in the living room, I went to the kitchen to make tea that Tamaki brought. As I made the tea, I still thought of what my uncle said.

How is my friend alive? They were hit by a car and were bleeding so much. So much blood… Red…

Red was my friend's favourite colour.

My friend loved to dress me up in red and put red nail polish on me. They said I looked beautiful to them and that they would keep me and protect me from the bullies. They also loved it when I made them tea, since I use my mom's black tea.

"-sme! Esme!" Someone's hand was waving in front of my face. I slowly look up to see Hikaru and the others. My eyes got wide. "S-Sorry!" I said in a squeak. "Are you ok? You were standing there like a ghost!" Honey said as he gripped on Mori tighter. "I-I'm… fine…" The word did not feel right on my tongue, but I stuck with it. After a while, we were all waiting for Haruhi, who came home rather tired.

She groaned when she saw the boys and looked at me. "Why are they here?" She asked me, which I just shrugged and looked at my hands on my lap. "Haruhi! I've decided that we go to my beach house!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. I stared at my lap wide eyed as my hands gripped into fists. Unnoticed, Kyoya sneaks a peek at me.

"When are we going?" She asked lamely. I closed my eyes and hoped that she would say no. "Tomorrow!" The blonde cheered. My shoulders tense up and I gulped. I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Esme, is that fine?" Haruhi asked me. I look up to meet her eyes, ready to decline. As soon as I saw Haruhi's tired eyes which still held light, and her weary smile. _She needs a break…_

I nodded slowly. She smiled at me and told me to pack up. As the hosts left, I went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror at my haunting reflection. My white skin and my white eyes made me look so… dead. I looked at my messy hair, untangling it with my fingers.

I walked out and got my things ready for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY~

Honey and Mori picked Haruhi and me up at 8:27 AM. As we drove to the beach, I was deep in thought. I hated the beach. I went to the beach for our 5th grade field trip and the twins tortured me by drowning me and would put saltwater on my wounds from being beaten up by the other kids.

I held my bag closer to me and leaned against the window, staring at the birds in the sky. "We're here, Esme." Haruhi said as we stepped out of the car. The smell of saltwater made me want to puke.

"Welcome to my grand beach home!" Tamaki's voice boomed inside the Victorian style home. It was quite nice, but had many rooms.

"Kyoya will show you guys to your rooms." Tamaki said while leaving to another room. Kyoya looked at me and Haruhi. "Your (Haruhi and Esme) rooms are on the second floor, all the way to the end of the hall to the left." He instructed as two maids carried our things and escorted us to our room. Me and Haruhi walked in our rooms and put our things in the right place.

We later went to the dining hall and ate breakfast. I was quiet while we ate. I barely took a bite from my toast before setting it down on my plates, which also had eggs and sausages. "You aren't hungry, Esme." One of the twins asked. I looked down on my lap. "N-No." I answered quietly. After breakfast, I dressed up in my swimsuit, which of course I added a shirt and shorts on. I was very insecure of my body, especially my back.

As I walked out my room and wandered down the long hallway, I admired the elegant paintings. One caught my eye. It was a painting of a single red rose in a bush of thorns. The sky was grey and it seemed like it was raining.

"Do you like it? My mother painted this before I left France." Tamaki said calmly. I looked at him, feeling guilty. "Haruhi must have told you, by the look on your face. Brighten up, mademoiselle! Let's go have fun!" He smiled at me and escorted me to the beach. Tamaki ran off towards the twins as they engaged in a water gun fight. Haruhi was sitting by the umbrellas with Kyoya next to her, with his laptop on his lap. Mori and Honey are building a sand castle.

I walked up to Haruhi, who in my surprise was wearing a pink one piece and a matching swim cap. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. She looked so happy and beautiful. "Esme, nice of you to join us." Kyoya said coolly. Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at me happily, her eyes sparkled. "Esme!" She smiled. "Why aren't you wearing your swimsuit that we gave you?" The twins came up from behind me. I just looked at the ground, digging my toes deep in the cool sand.

"Watch out!" Tamaki screams as his gun is spraying water everywhere. Water drenched everyone, my clothes were soaked. Kyoya had a pissed look as he wipes his laptop with a cloth. He mumbles furiously under his breath, "Stupid blonde." I sighed and looked down at my wet clothes, which stuck on to my skin. I took my shirt and shorts off and placed them on a chair under the sun to dry.

"Wow Esme-Chan looks good in her swimsuit, ne Takashi?" Honey exclaimed. I was wearing a navy blue two piece. I had no curves so I looked pretty flat, but you can see my ribcage a bit.

"Esme, why are there so many scars on your body?" Kaoru (I think… isn't his hair parted to the right?) asked me with concern. I glance at my legs and it showed all the scars, same for my arms and stomach. "Accidents." I said quietly. "Your back is so scarred." Haruhi traced the scars, which stung under her cold touch. "Shall we play volleyball?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, helping me change the subject. I silently thanked them.

I was mostly with Kyoya under the umbrellas. He would type and the sound made me drowsy. It was like Kyoya waited for everyone to be out of hearing when he spoke up. "Those aren't accidents, were they?" He sounded like he knew the answer. I looked at him wide eyed; his eyes never left his laptop screen. "H-How do you k-know?" I asked quietly. He turned his laptop to face me.

A document with my picture was on the screen, having every detail of my life. "Says here you have been tortured by classmates and your parents. I'm assuming the scars on your back are from the Nelson twins?" My face dropped at the name. I just closed his laptop gently before standing up. "You will have to tell them about your past someday Esme. About your friend, parents, the bullies, your uncle. Everything." Kyoya said before standing up and walking towards the group who were currently trying to bury Tamaki in the sand.

I sighed and sat on the sand.

"I'm not ready to open up yet."

Later that evening, we will be going to a night market. The twins gave me and Haruhi casual dresses to wear. I had on a cream colored skirt and a grey knitted sweater with grey stockings. Haruhi was wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees with a wig. As we stepped out, everyone else was casual as well.

"Aww my daughters are so adorable!" Tamaki said as he hugged Haruhi. I just awkwardly rubbed my left arm and stared at my cream boots. As I look up, I see the twins, Tamaki, and Honey gawk over Haruhi and how much of a girl she looks. I was glad I had no attention, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"You look great, Esme." Mori spoke to me. I look at him wide eyed before shaking my head. "Haruhi is way more beautiful that I am, though." I walk towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, you look great." I gave her a fake smile. She knows I hate smiling, but what I said was true. "You are so adorable, Esme." She said to me with a smile. "Let's go, shall we." Kyoya said before we all stepped in the limo. It is already 7:46 PM.

I sat in between Haruhi and Kyoya. Mori and honey were sitting on our side while Tamaki and the twins sat on the opposite side. Haruhi was talking with Tamaki across the car while the sound of typing came from Kyoya and the smell of cake came from Honey. Kaoru was playing a game while Hikaru watched.

I set my head on Haruhi's lap and closed my eyes. I swear I felt someone staring at me, I thought. I opened my eye just to where I could see from my eyelashes, Hikaru staring at me intensely. My face grew hot and I closed my eye, trying to sleep.

"Esme wake up. We're here." Haruhi woke me up. I walk out the limo, amazed at the pretty lights and the many stands. Haruhi and I walked towards everyone else who were by the gates. Before Haruhi could ask what we were doing, Tamaki tugged Haruhi and walked in the sea of people, Kyoya trailing behind. Honey and Mori were looking at the food stands for ice cream, so it was me and the twins.

I sighed, feeling tired. "C'mon Esme, let's walk around!" Hikaru said as he and his brother grabbed my arms and dragged me towards the crowd. We past many stands that sold different things like purses and clothes and jewelry. We stopped at a stand with an old lady running it. As I looked at the jewelry, a necklace with a single charm of a key. It was silver and had a white orb. I held it in my palm; the orb changed a color to brown. I was shocked and almost dropped the necklace.

"That is a mood orb. It tells your mood." The lady said, her voice was very sweet and kind. "What is brown?" Kaoru asked; his and his brother's face were leaning over my shoulder, looking at the necklace. "Brown means restless, nervous, and tense." The lady said to me. She gave me a concern look while I fake a laugh. I moved on to another stand with bracelets. The twins stayed where the lady was and took the necklace. "We'll buy it." The twins said in unison.

After the twins bought the necklace, I waited for them near the lamppost. "What took you guys so long?" I asked them. Hikaru went behind me as Kaoru placed my hair up. A cool metal was touching my collarbone. I look down to see the necklace with the key. "Wow… t-thank you…" I said, looking at the charm.

"I'll be right back; I'm getting something to drink. Want anything?" Hikaru asked. I shook my head, still admiring the jewel around my neck. "A corndog is fine." Kaoru said. Hikaru ran off.

Kaoru and I walked towards a book stand. I secretly love books. From Harry Potter to the Fault in Our Stars to manga (Yes… I am an otaku). I looked at the variety of books and found an interesting book.

"Lovely, Dark and Deep." By Amy McNamara. I read the back and seemed interesting. Kaoru stood behind me, reading the back with me. "Do you want it? It seems very interesting." Kaoru said. I remember Haruhi telling me that English Lit. was one of Kaoru's favourite subjects. "I have my own money…" I trailed off. Kaoru was already paying the clerk. He handed me the bag. It felt heavy for just one book, so I peeked in to find that there were many other books.

"T-Thank you." I whispered. I look at Kaoru and gave him a smile. It wasn't my best, but it wasn't fake either. Kaoru knew I don't normally smile either. "No problem. Let's go now." Kaoru said as he rubbed the back of his neck. A few minutes later Hikaru came. "Where's my corndog?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru's face dropped. "Oops." Hikaru gave a sheepish smile while Kaoru sighed in annoyance. I stood there quietly, reading "Lovely, Dark and Deep."

We walked around for one more hour before Hikaru got a call from Tamaki. "Let's go now, Esme. It's 10:14 PM." Hikaru said. We walked towards the gates, meeting everyone. Kyoya was calling the limo while Haruhi was holding many shopping bags filled with clothes and Tamaki holding a small kitten. Honey was eating an éclair while Mori held many small containers filled with sweets. Haruhi noticed us and walked towards me. "How was it, Esme?" Haruhi asked. I gave her a tried smile. "I got a lot of books and jewelry from Hikaru and Kaoru." I said.

"The limo is here." Kyoya announced. We all went in, same order as before. When we arrived at the beach house, we all retrieved to our rooms.

"Crazy night, eh?" Haruhi asked me, sing-song like. "Yeah…" I said quietly, looking at the necklace the twins gave me.

The orb changed to blue.

* * *

so Esme is opening up to the twins and i really want to pair her up with one of them but i promised myself that i focus on her story rather than her love life ya kno? she is still not opening up, but kyoya knows everything! well see ya later alligator! I kno i have no reviews yet but reviews or not i will continue this story!


	4. Chapter 4

really long chapter! btw ooc for esme, she's a bit moody and angry and bitchy...

* * *

I was sitting in the living room of Tamaki's beach home. I glanced at the clock: 2:14 AM.

I watched the hard rain hit the big bay window. The moon light was blurred, making the reflection hazy. Another nightmare woke me up, luckily I didn't scream to wake Haruhi or the others at this time. My eyes were tired but my brain was still awake.

My weary eyes gazed over to the coffee table. The necklace was placed on the glass surface, the silver key charm glimmered. The white orb was reflecting the window, making it look like a rainstorm in an orb.

My brain was still awake, so I decided to turn the T.V. on, while putting it on mute. I sat there while the rain got harder and the saleswoman was advertising a blender. The woman had a cheery face, and her red lipstick made her shiny teeth brighter. Her blonde hair was in a neat bun and her blue eyes shone amusement. Her pink tinted nails were pushing the buttons on the blender rather slowly, almost as if she might break her nail. I guessed her name was Jane, since her name tag on her blue button-up.

For some odd reason, I felt jealous and pity for her. It was 3 in the morning, where a lot of people were asleep, which means she dressed up in her fancy shirt with her red lips and pink nails for nothing. But then, she looked so happy, she knew no one was going to watch, yet her blue eyes still held light, and her dazzling smile was genuine. I was jealous of a woman named Jane, whom I probably will never see or meet.

I decided that glaring at the T.V. screen tiredly was a lot of work, so I decided to turn the television off and turn on the lamp light from the side table beside the couch. I was reading one of the books that Kaoru got me when a thought of the twins and the hosts appeared in my active brain.

Why were they nice? Have they not noticed I did not have much of a liking on them? Were they pitying me or mocking me in a way? Did Kyoya tell them my story, making them feel sad for me?

I was frustrated at the questions, throwing the book across the room. The loud thump echoed in the lonely room. The rain was still hitting the window; a few thunder and lightning once in a while.

Do they have any idea that I did not need their pity? I'm not a charity, and I will not accept their friendship for mere puppy love. I will not be treated like the way nurses and doctors did when I am at the hospital, saying that everything will be alright. Pfft, nothing is ever alright. If everything was alright, my parents would have loved me, the kids at school would be nice, and the Nelson twins would have never tortured me.

I curled myself into a ball.

My uncle would have stayed by my side when my parents abandoned me. He would have never put me in the orphanage, to laugh at my face.

I got up and picked the book up. I smoothed out the crumpled pages and set it on the coffee table.

"I should have never been alive." I whispered.

I looked at the time. 5:32 AM.

I then looked out the window, the rain was more of a drizzle, and the sun was shining.

Looking at the kitchen for quite some time, I decided to make breakfast since the maids and chefs were at a day-off. Tamaki wanted to try Haruhi's cooking, which is why he wanted the chefs gone for the 3 days. I made some waffles with fruits and bacon.

It took me a couple of hours to find what I needed and to finish cooking before Haruhi came. She just smiled and offered help, which I took. We set the table up and placed the plated and utensils. As each host came, their face light up, except for Kyoya. I heard he was not very delightful in the morning.

As we all sat down, everyone ate the food with joy. They made small conversations while I just sat there.

"Haruhi did you make these?" The twins and Tamaki asked. Honey just ate the strawberry cake slice that he bought the day before. "No actually, Esme made these. I just helped her set the table." Haruhi smiled at me, while I stared down at my empty plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kyoya said, a hint of annoyance was in his voice. I shook my head as I looked up at him. He just shrugged and ate.

I looked at him for a second, watching him eat mindlessly. My thought of him telling the hosts my past crept up from the back of my head, making me mad. "Do you want some? Just ask, staring is impolite." Kyoya said monotone, while pushing his plate full of waffles and strawberries towards me.

My glare was fierce as I stared at his plate, before I pushed myself up rather loud. The attention was all on me. I just stared at Kyoya; his lips were tight in a straight line before the corners turn up just a little, for only I noticed. He stared back, not backing down. "No thank you." I said through gritted teeth, my jaw was clenched.

I stormed off. How dare he humiliate me! Like I said:

I need no one's pity or love, for they will build your hopes up just to crush your heart and dignity.

Haruhi's POV:

I watched as Esme left the room after a glare-off with Kyoya. I just sat there, not even sure if I should consult her or not. I wasn't sure what to do since I was not used to her needing me.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Tamaki asked, also staring at the Shadow king like everyone else. He just sighed in annoyance. "I just gave her some of my food before storming off. Is it that odd that I show affection?" He asked sarcastically. I just sighed. "Hm, maybe she was tired." Honey said, placing his fork on his plate.

"What do you mean, Honey-Senpai?" Hikaru asked. "I was going to the bathroom this morning, it was 3:21 AM and she was in the living room. I watched her read a book before she just threw it across the room. I waited until she did something else, but she just picked the book up and sat down, so I left." He said.

"She must have been up all night. She does that a lot. I was told it was dangerous to keep her up for so long, because she would think too much. She must have been upset about something, but don't worry, it happens a lot so I'm sure she is ok." I said the last part hesitantly. I honestly do not know if she is ok or not.

Will she reach her breaking point?

The orphanage gave us doctor reports on how she is so emotionally broken, that we should be ready for her breaking point. One day she would just burst, and we would never know if she would harm herself or those around her. Either way:

She is a monster waiting to awake.

I shuddered at the idea, she was pretty dark. She would write poems about people, specifically twins, torturing and hurting a girl. I asked her if the girl was her, but she said it was another girl from the orphanage she lived in. I hope it wasn't her, because what these people did was horrifying.

I was deep in my thoughts before Tamaki spoke up. "We should cheer her up!" he said happily. "I don't think that's a good idea, Senpai. I could tell she still isn't comfortable around us, and plus we need to stop bothering the poor girl." I stated my point. He just pouted, which for some odd reason made me think he looked cute.

_What!? When did I think Tamaki was cute? I'm thinking too much!_

"No is no, Tamaki-Senpai." I said before we all ate once again, not bothered to check on Esme.

It was 10:28 AM when we finished eating, so I washed the dishes. We were going to the pier, which I have never been to. When Mori suggested it, I said I never been to one, which made Tamaki and the twins demand that we go.

I finished the dishes and headed to my room, passing by Esme's. He door was slightly open, so I peeked in. I watched as she just sat there, her white eyes were hollow, and her face looked fragile and pale. Her dark brown hair was messy, and her freckles stood off her skin like stars in the night sky. As I looked closer, her eyes seemed a little red and puffy. Was she crying? I felt guilty for not even trying to go after her this morning.

She really did look like a broken porcelain doll.

I knocked on her door. I heard a sniffle and shuffling, and the door opened slowly. "H-Haruhi, hello." She said, faking a cheery voice, which came off as tired. "We are going to the pier ok?" I informed her. Her face cringed, her eyes were slightly wide. "O-ok." She mumbled. She said she will be ready soon, so she closed her door. I sighed.

"What will I do with you?" I asked quietly.

Esme POV:

As I closed my door, I catch Haruhi's plea. I felt somewhat guilty for never taking up her offers on help, but will she really be able to help me? I have gotten many help before, only for me to burden by my pleas.

I didn't bother to impress anyone, so I just wore a dark blue top with a grey cardigan. I had blue jeans and grey converse shoes. My hair was in a high ponytail, and was finger brushed.

Satisfied with what I am wearing, I went downstairs to see everyone else at the living room. I walked down quietly to make sure no one noticed me. Kyoya was on his laptop at the dining table, so I went towards him. He noticed me and smirks. I just clenched my hands into fists. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning." I said quietly, while my jaw was clenched slightly. He just brushed my apology off and nodded. I walked back towards the living room. I watched them as they all

Haruhi was, of course, the center of attention.

She must have been dressed up by the twins, because she was wearing a lilac summer dress with a white short-sleeve cardigan. She had white flats and a small white purse. Her hair had a small braid at the side, which was pinned with white bobby pins. She was beautiful.

"Esme! There you are, we were waiting for you." Haruhi smiled at me, which I just slightly cringe back. She gave me a look before smiling at everyone else. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go now!" Tamaki said. He grabbed Haruhi and talked to her about starting another journey together and blah blah blah. I felt glares at my back, so I turned to the twins. They just smiled me off.

I rolled my eyes again and kneeled to tie my shoe. I grumbled on how everyone was happy, I have to admit, I was being a bitch. But why pretend to be happy for the sake of others? They never say: 'Thanks for being happy for me today, I appreciate it!'

I soon realized that I was behind the group. I stayed for a while before I was just a few steps away from the people in front of me: Mori and Honey.

I knew that being jealous was a childish thing, but I never grew up to be a child. I was forced to mature faster than others, since I had to take care of myself. I never just 'kick back and relax.' Others have to worry about relationships and fitting in, while I had to deal with the people who either have large egos or low self-esteem, always picking on me. I was never the one to complain, since I grew up being hit when I whine the slightest.

My thoughts made my mood even sourer; my eyes were hard and icy.

As we arrived at the Pier, the ground looked as if there was never a rainstorm last night; the sun was out and shining bright. Families and couples were all having a grand time while I was busy with my thoughts.

"Esme, do you want to look around with Tamaki, Kyoya, and I?" Haruhi asked with a motherly tone.

I felt less jealous and shook my head. I was a fool to not acknowledge that Haruhi cared for me.

"I-I'm fine, you go." I smiled weakly. Her eyes twinkled as she gave me an ear-to-ear smile. She wave me off as she left, Tamaki and Kyoya trailed behind.

I sat at an empty table with a red umbrella at a coffee shop. I had my wallet, and was counting my money when I heard two voices.

"Hey Esme, why aren't you with Haruhi?" The twins asked in unison, which bugged me to no end. Can't they tell I don't want to deal with their crap?!

"I felt like being alone." I glared at them; my white eyes reflected the red umbrella's reflection, making my eyes red. They stepped back before one of them gave me a sheepish grin. "Alright, calm down there!" Hikaru said, worry and fear in his voice. I just sighed and slouched, letting my shoulders drop.

"Why don't we sit inside, ok?" Kaoru asked slowly, waiting for my approval. I nodded cautiously, eyeing them closely. They grinned.

We walked in the small shop, which felt comfy and warm. Two of things I am not used to.

"Let's order, we'll pay." Kaoru said while Hikaru nodded. I just walked passed them, ordered my drink and paid myself. They frowned when I return to them. "We said we were going to pay." Hikaru said, slightly annoyed. I just rolled my eyes and sat at a booth, the twins followed after getting their purchases. The twins talked while I sat and listened. It was quite nice until 3 girls came by us.

"Hey there, why don't you ditch skinny and sit with us instead?" One girl with shiny brown hair and fairly large… er-chest spoke. Her brown eyes scanned me with disgust. Her two other friends also glared at me.

One had short burgundy hair with emerald eyes and the other had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The 3 gave the twins googly eyes. I just rolled my eyes and stood up. "Don't worry, I was just leaving." I spoke up before leaving the shop.

As I walked past the window our booth was by, I saw the twins leave as well, leaving a bunch of pissed off girls. I chuckled evilly.

I walked fast, trying to lose the twins. Soon after, though, they caught up with me. I was not a very athletic person, so walking was tiring.

One of them took my wrist and made me turn to face them.

"Esme, why did you leave? You know we wouldn't leave you to those snobby girls." Kaoru spoke; his grip on my wrist tightens. I just rolled my eyes. I was fed up with all this pity crap.

"If you think its jealousy, then you are far from right." I said. I tried to pry myself from his grip, but he was stronger. I sighed and tried again.

"Look, even if you said you wouldn't leave, you still will." I said, my eyes held an icy glare as I stared into amber eyes. His eyes widened slightly, but his grip on my wrist didn't falter.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru stepped beside his brother. I shrugged Kaoru's hand off harshly. "I don't want you to stay with me, because you will leave like everyone did!" I said, raising my voice. My throat tightens and my eyes had little tears.

"Esme…" I turn to see Haruhi and the rest of the group. We were at the docks, far from the large crowd, the ocean waves collide with the large rocks in slow rhythms. Haruhi looked confused while I just looked down. Seagulls were heard nearby as they call on one another. The wind was breezy, my hair slightly in my face.

"I don't want to get attached to you guys. You are all too nice, and I will be weak and vulnerable again. I don't want to be hurt again. I can't deal with losing more people, Haruhi. I can't deal with this anymore!" My voice cracks as I look up to meet her eyes. She looks at me wide eyed, same as those around her. I sighed.

"I-I'm confused, Esme. Who hurt you?" She asked, her perfect face did not look nice when she is worried. I liked her beautiful face better.

I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't speak. All eyes were on me, and I did not like it one bit. I gulped and tried to speak loudly, but my words came out like whispers.

"Look, just forget it. I'm going back to the beach house, ok." Not getting a response, I left.

Once again, I push past others and their wanting to help me and my problems.

I ran away from my problems.

Like always.


	5. Chapter 5

wow sorry for the crappy and short chapter! i just finished finals and it was hard lol! well, I have yet another story planned out (sorry but these ideas keep coming!) and its a supernatural/ouran highschool crossover! lol 33 plz review and check out my other stories!

bye lovelies!

* * *

Kaoru POV:

It was 12:46 AM and I was unable to sleep.

What Esme said that day really made us ask questions on who she really is.

Did something really bad happen to her? Why won't Kyoya tell us?

Why does she shrug us off?

Today is the last day staying here, so we're going to the Zoo. Kyoya said that Esme has a thing for animals, which I imagine her smiling while checking the exhibits. I smiled at that thought.

"Hikaru." I called out in the dark. I hear a soft grunt and shifting before a voice answers back.

"Yeah?" He asked lazily. He must be thinking too.

"Do you want to go to the Living room with me? I can't sleep." I asked him. He groans.

"Nah I'm fine, go ahead." He starts to snore. I laughed a little at him.

I got up and made my way towards the Living room. As I come closer, I see that the T.V. is on. I walked up behind the couch and saw a head. As I made my way, the head made a sharp turn; the owner's white eyes scared me.

"Esme." I breathed out. She stared at me, not like she always does, something is in her eyes: Fear.

"Kaoru. I-"I knew she was going to apologize, but I stopped her. "Its fine, Esme." I smiled. She sighed, her shoulders fell. I sat on the couch, Esme moved away little, making me sad. "What are you watching?" I stared at the screen with a questioning face. On the screen was a movie from America. It was a boy on crutches talking to a girl with awful taste in fashion. It seems they are arguing because the boy looked mad.

"A Walk to Remember." Esme sighed out. She looked at the screen with certainty in her eyes. I just continued to watch. Soon in the movie, the boy Landon was fulfilling Jamie's bucket list. He found out soon later that she has cancer.

At the end, a serene song was playing while it showed Landon and Jamie getting married. They looked happy, until Jamie died.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The song was so fitting with the tragic ending, it made me teary eyed. As I glanced at Esme, her face was relaxed as she sang along, word for word. She was not the best singer, but her voice made me sleepy.

IN THE MORNING~

Hikaru POV:

I woke up to see the twin bed beside me had no Kaoru occupying the furniture.

I walked down the hallway, stumbled a bit over the wooden stairs and observed where my twin could be. I heard the T.V. in the living room on, so I checked to see a sleeping Kaoru sprawled on the couch. Before walking towards him, I spot a tired looking Esme watching the outside world, through the bay window. She sat on the window sill, and glanced at Kaoru. She spotted me surprised, and stumbled to get up. She fell.

"Ow…" She got up in one swift movement before I could speak. "Was he with you all night?" I asked. She nodded, not looking at me. We went all the way back to square one: Silent Esme.

I woke my brother up, telling him it was morning. He looked at me then at Esme. "That was a good movie. We should watch others. I heard the notebook was nice, and the Vow." He talked to her while she was silently nodding. I sighed.

"Let's get ready; Milord wants to go to the mall." I watch Esme's reaction. Her face was expressionless, yet her eyes were wide in surprise. She trembled. "Ok, let's go Esme." Kaoru got up from the couch and walked towards Esme, who just got up and walked ahead of me.

"What were you two watching last night?" I asked. Kaoru smiled. "We watched a movie called A Walk to Remember." He replied.

AN HOUR LATER~

Esme POV:

I dressed up in a simple dark green shirt and a brown jacket with the wings of freedom logo on the back, and cream pants. I had on brown combat boots and my hair was neatly braided to the side, but my bangs covered my right eye. I wore the key necklace that the twins gave me. The orb was brown. I quickly went to the bathroom to grab my bobby pins, and as I took some, I stared at my reflection. The girl I see was scary and pale. She had ugly eyes and her hair was a tanged. And then there stood a boy- wait what?

I turn to see no one. I shuddered and walked out of the bathroom, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well that was odd…" I said as I walked down the stairs, cautiously and slowly. That person… I swear I saw that person before. The blonde short hair, the warm hazel eyes, the purple hoodie-

Sorry, I'm rambling on again.

I tip-toed to the living room quietly, once again I sulked in the shadow as I mentally prepared myself to face them. I waked towards everyone, making my steps quiet, but someone heard.

Honey took a sharp turn and gave me a huge smile. I weakly smiled back. "Esme's here!" He announced. I gulped as all eyes were on me again.

Tamaki smiled and waved his arms excitedly. "Esme we are going to the mall!" I just nodded.

Haruhi looked sad and I felt really guilty. I decided that I will talk to her, since I hardly ever do, even at home.

"Esme-Chan! Let's go!" Honey tugged me playfully. I smiled. "Ok." I mumbled, as I followed Honey and the rest of the hosts to the limo.


	6. Chapter 6

Omg I read the reviews and I will update soon! Im on my phone right now and I wont be able to use the computer tomorrow so I will not update all my stories until saturday (sunday...) thanks for reviewing! *reviews fuels the soul*

Dont forget to check out my other stories :)

Love, sammythefangirl


End file.
